Talk:Chell
Military androids Hey I was wondering if it be ok to add this little factoid, When Chell makes it to the first chamber with turrets GLaDOS says "Due to mandatory scheduled maintenance the appropriate chamber for this testing sequence is currently unavailable. It has been replaced by a live fire course designed for military androids, the enrichment center apologizes for the inconvenience and wishes you the best of luck." Then later after completing the test chamber she congratulates you with "Well done, Android. The enrichment center once again reminds you that android hell is a real place that you will be sent to at the first sign of defiance." It seems to me that a lot of people don't catch this. Though I know GlaDOS is not a reliable source of information I think this is a very interesting bit of dialog that fits in well with some other things she says as well as Chell's certain unique abilities. It would make sense that if Chell was an android that GlaDOS might actually indeed have an electronic copy of her mind on back up files so that she may download it into a blank android, thus all the previous test subjects could actually be incarnations of Chell as previously stated in this article as well as the idea of GLaDOS bringing Chell back every time she dies. Not only that but if Chell was a "Military Android" it would also explain her unnatural healing ability as her amazing logical thought processes and ability to think in three dimensions despite having no former experience. I think if you consider the facts it is quite possible that Chell might be some type of android, yet most articles do not mention this possibility.71.102.47.47 07:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC)Cryha As with the discussion on the GLaDOS page, this is all conjecture and thus cannot really be included without turning every Portal article into forum topics. There's too much speculation on these pages as it is. Coming Second 14:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) i glatos was telling the truth.all of the things it said were related to questons on the web site(Ya,i figered it out.) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox0ShAbo9ZQ&feature=related At 3:50, GLaDOS mentions Chell's mind being backed up. However, if she was completely mechanical, how could the neurotoxins effect her?--1upD 20:22, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure that was just another one of the countless desperate attempts to convince Chell not to kill her. "I have a copy of your brain, if you don't kill me you can exist forever". GLaDOS can't be trusted to have told the truth ever, she's very manipulating (although not very skilled at it :P) ::Judging from your comment, i'd say you don't realize that GLaDOS manipulated you into destroying her "disk operating system" part. --FireMan 23:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I see it as the first line is a notice you were sent to the wrong room, the second is a prerecorded responce to the androids the would normally use the chamber. The backup could be for a human brain (if true at all) who knows how advanced GLaDOS is?--Sandwichman2449 22:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::We know that Caroline got backed up, so the technology surely existed. Id' assume GLaDOS has access to it an knows how to use it. --Yacoob 11:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :chell Definetley is not an android. when the turrets shoot her, there is blood spatter if there is a wall behind her, if she was an android, that wouldn't happen 09:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) so i know i'm late on this subject but i to am positive chell is android. The first Portal game ends with the cinematic scene where the sounds that are made with the finishing scene as well as speed/movement made me think the grating noise was chell herself crawling as a damaged android. the Second potal game begins with thousands of dead test subjects and only one survivor. Seems pretty androidish to me, not dying when all other, assumed human test subjects, did die. Third all the references to chell being an android from GLADOS is rather interesting. And as we all know from terminator androids do have blood and flesh matter which would leave blood smears as well as still being able to recover from multiple wounds. And as others have brought out she does seem rather quick with her learning despite her lack of ability to speak. And what would GLADOS be testing portal uses for, clearily it works just fine? More like testing new android schematics, possibly to enhance her pleasure in the tests. From wheatlei's reaction they get old after a while. From i robot and other robot/ android stories they, androids/robots, do have the ability to eventually adapt and then mutate/evolve into a higher thinking machine. Maybe chell program therefore adapted and started to learn faster. And Chell is an odd name, just speculating, but from Glados saying chell was like Caroline makes me think she may actually have been a android designed to hold caroline eventually. Finally Glados seems to know of everything that happens. From the arrival of two test robots she probably decided to have mindless, more or less, robots to test again for her personal pleasure. Personal note i hope someday they bring back cave johnson. And the two in cryostasis may have been Cave and Caroline, sharing Chell's last name. Cave was terminal from eating that moon paste. And like Walt Disney, who for some reason he kind of reminded me of, it just seems like a logical thing he would have done as well of clearly having the tech to do so. And Caroline who was in pictures with him and he clearly loved, possible married to even, would most likely of joined him. Or caroline was already a program but i can't remember anything that could back that up. Signed JedidiahCrane 8/11/2012 :I'm sorry but hardly any of that made sense. SteveZombie (talk) 02:06, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Which parts exactly? 02:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well firstly, the point that the ending to Portal might be Chell dragging herself away. Ignoring the Party Escort Bot? Who we saw drag her away in Lab Rat. :Second point talks about how Chell survived in stasis when nobody else did. I don't remember well but did we have irrefutable confirmation that they were all dead except for her? And even so, wasn't this explained, again, by Lab Rat? :"Third all the references to chell being an android from GLADOS is rather interesting." Is this something from the game or just stuff other people have suggested might be a possibility? :"Androids do have blood and flesh matter which would leave blood smears" isn't really a point either in favour of or against android-Chell so I don't think it warrants a mention. :"She does seem rather quick with her learning despite her lack of ability to speak." She can speak, but chooses not to. Which wouldn't make any difference regardless. Also humans are capable of learning too. :Everything after that either talked about other pieces of fiction or just plain didn't make sense. I honestly can't pick out anything in here I can agree with. It's just that too much of what you're saying is either nonsensical or has nothing to do with Portal. SteveZombie (talk) 23:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) "Remember that... ROBOTS DON'T SLEEP. They can test AND do your job." -Aperture Science. Again, this is all theory, but Aperture Science did hit a financial speed bump in the 1990's. Why pay a hobo $60 bucks + medical to test when a robot is "Smarter, harder and better than you" and will do it all for free. Bring your daughter to work day and have her brain permanently backed up into... exile... "it takes your mind again." Another thought, theory again of course, the final test chamber in Portal leads to an incinerator that burns past 4000 degrees Kelvin, over kill no? Though, you can argue that so is neurotoxin, or being put into a potato, or being feed to birds. Don't be surprised if an army of robots are testing, as you reed this, on the Aperture Lunar Facility in Spaaaaace! Who tampered with that space orb anyway? One final theoretical thought (hypothetical) if I can place a portal on the lunar surface and visit the moon can I also place a portal on the surface of The border world, Xen and... i don't know, wreak havoc? I guess that's a question for my quiet android physicist friend freeman to answer. truly: Carlo O 22:00, November 21st, 1955 Model What program do you use to view the Chell model or any model in Portal? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 20:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :LOL!! And don't forget all these images as well! Never heard of the Source SDK?... Most Source model screenshots here were taken with the model viewer in the SDK. Bust screenshots with black backgrounds are from the face poser. Both are in the SDK. ;-) Klow 13:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::*I've tried using the Model Viewer in SDK but it only seems to let me view Half-Life 2 models. That's why I asked for help. HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::So could you help me? How can I view portal models with the Model viewer? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::You have to change the profile below. Choose "The Orange Box", then "Portal". Klow 15:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Name Can we add a citation to how we know her name is Chell? I never noticed that in the game and I replayed it multiple times. 00:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : Read credits @ end of game. SiPlus 07:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) that other image of "chell" There was an image of a test subject with a green-ish outfit in the gameinformer article in portal 2, they also stated that they were trying other test subjects to start with Portal 2. Now someone put this image up here and says it's Chell! That ain't chell dude, the other image there with the blue-white outfit is chell, but this one ain't it. Just saying, i don't want to delete it or moify it right away, but that's a different test subject. Freekkiller7 15:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) News flash: it's Chell. Gameinformer and Valve even said it themselves, read the article properly. - Halo-343 Chell photo Hey guys, I mailed Valve a while ago for reference shots of Alesia Glidewell. They sent me one and I uploaded it to this wiki :) :Please sign your comments, and respect our image policy. I blocked you for disrespecting the image policy (and uploading the image a second time with complete disregard of its previous deletion), but I unblocked you to ask you how come Valve just gave you a reference image. What exactly did you ask, what did they answered, and what's exactly the story behind that pic? You don't just throw a pic without telling what's behind it exactly. Thanks! Klow 11:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::As you can see, TheJaneite didn't respond. How could he (or she) know about the image policy, and I once reuploaded the image with disregard of its previous deletion, hell, I didn't even realise it was deleted! And WHO CARES about the story, what he, or she, asked, and what did Valve respond. Also, YOU CAN JUST LOOK AT THE DAMNED PIC AND FIND INFO YOURSELF.. He clearly didn't know what he was doing, see that smiley? That means he LIKED what he did. He thought that it was GOOD for the wiki. And you removed the picture, apparently. AND ALSO, even though you were clearly angry about it, you still act like a guy behind a counter that sells stuff and happily say "Thanks!"... I DESPISE people like that.. And I will NOT use zeh fourgh tildie-doodulz because I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT. :::I stand behind you, fella. If that were reference pictures of Alesia Glidewell, it belongs here. In case Valve finds them here and tell us its not true or it is stolen material (as Klow's comment sounds to me like he suggests that) never meant for public - then it should be deleted, not sooner. Yeah, about that last thing I posted, I was really angry, I actually argued at pretty much everyone I knew that day. My matriculations were the day after that, so I was pretty nervous too. Let me paraphrase what I said: ::::"As you can see, TheJaneite didn't respond.''I once reuploaded the image with disregard of its previous deletion, because I didn't even realise it was deleted. And it's not necessary to know anything about the story, what he, or she, asked, and what did Valve respond. Also, You can just look at the picture and probably find the info yourself. See that smiley? That means he liked what he did, because he thought that it was good for the wiki. And you apparently removed the picture.." That's basically what I meant to say. Also, I'm the same person, just on mah laptop. 13:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) February 2010 cover? I don't think so Under the picture of the cover af Carnad magazine, it says that the picture is from the february 2010 version, which would be highly unlikely since Portal 2 wasn't officially announced until 5th of march 2010. I can't change this, since I don't know when the magazine is from, but whoever added it should change it to the correct. --Fijure 12:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for noticing this. I made a mistake. This is February 2011 issue, as wrote on the cover. Cover came from here. I posted it on image information page. >SiPlus -talk _ 15:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Daughter of Cave and Caroline? Is it safe to assume that Chell is Cave's biological daughter? I mean, if she's twenty something in the 1st game (also the second game, but that's because of stasis). Then she'd have been born in the 1980's area, Since Cave died in '86 I think Chell would have to have been born earlier in say, '85 or so. Persoanlly I think Caroline adopted Chell after Cave died, giving actual merit to all the 'adoption' jokes GLaDOS made. I mean, GLaDOS doesn't even deny it when Wheatley tries to insult Chell, she in fact actually acts defensively. 10:35, 25 May 2011 :No, it is not safe to assume that. It's way more assumption than can be granted, and far too obvious of a twist to exist. Chells age is unknown and could be in relatively wide range. By your timeframe, she's actually be somewhere in her late 10s, not early twenties. If Cave had a child with anyone, it'd be Caroline, so why would she adopt? GLaDOS could have only been defending that in an attempt to frustrate Wheatley. '~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }' 15:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Who's to say Cave would actually sleep with Caroline? I mean, Cave thought very highly of her, he respected Caroline alot. So unless she consented, which no one can say for sure happened, it's more likely that Cave had a one night fling with another woman. And in such a case I think Caroline would be there to take care of Chell after Cave dies. Now I'm not saying couldn't have loved Caroline, there is definitely undertones of that, but despite if that's true or not, he respected her as a woman of science more. :::I personally don't think Caroline would have adopted Chell, it seems much more likely that she would have been soon before Cave's death, when he was crazy, and Caroline wanted to protect her from him, so she gave her to someone who worked for Aperture. :::: Cave Johnson obviously felt something towards Caroline, maybe just respect. In Portal, Bring Your Daughter to Work Day seemed to be just a joke, but it was brought back in Portal 2. This places some importance on it. Plus, young Chell had an experiment in the exhibit. She was obviously someone's daughter. Why not Cave and Caroline? And as for the respect thing? He went insane. He could have done anything under the influence... of moon rocks. Chell's family? I'm watching a walkthrough of Portal 2 (don't own the game and probably won't for a long while) and at the end of Test Chamber 15 GLaDOS talks about finding 2 people, a man and a woman, on the list of test subjects in cryogenic storage with her last name. Assuming GLaDOS is telling the truth, could they be her parents or possible siblings? You can see that part here. -Shorty1982 13:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Not to spoil it for you, but this plot point continues here Later on, GLaDOS says that she has another surprise, a 'real one, with tragic consequences', but Chell is rescued by Wheatley before she can find out what it is. I think she might have been planning to tell Chell that she and Cave were her parents. "And '''real confetti' this time. The good stuff. Our last bag. Part of me is going to miss it, but at the end of the day it was just taking up space." "The irony is you were almost at the last test. Here it is, why don't you just do it, trust me, it's an easier way out than whatever asinine plan your friend came up with." *Floods room with neurotoxin.* Chell's picture Can't we put up her much nicer picture from the new game as her profile picture? It doesn't do her justice. It's not like Gordon's picture is from HL 08:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he's right. Let's put the Portal 2 Chell's picture, the Portal 1 Chell is ugly and old, but the Portal 2 Chell is a young beautiful lady. Chell didnt look old. The grey in her hair was from stress. People CAN get gray hair before 30. Who wouldnt be a bit haggard having to put up with that. If anything the newer picture just makes her TOO pretty. Not all women can be Christie Brinkley. Doug Exeter 02:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I think one of the main differences is she's much skinnier in Portal 2, which is explained by the fact that she's been in stasis for several hundred years, at the least. Contradicting information In the trivia for Chell's page, it is mentioned that Chell will grow some relationships with Half-Life characters in the near future. However, right at the beginning of Portal 2 information regarding Chell, someone had jumped to the conclusion that Chell had been out for hundreds of years. Aperture Science goes awry in ~'97 (conflicting information with Half-Life's original date stands as it could have happened between '97 and 2000). The Combine come soon after. If Chell is meant to take more of a role in the Half-Life universe, then the Portal 2 information should see some slight correction. On a side note, assuming that the announcer is referring to the nines (which it also stutters) as years, months, weeks, days, hours, etc. is unprofessional and flat-out wrong. No direct measure of time is given. 03:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Clarified some information. The overall Half-Life Universe storyline has a more precise measure of when Chell had awakened from stasis. So, could a registered member please fix this? 00:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CHell had to have been out a few years. How much time would be long enough for all that plant growth to get into GlaDOS's chamber? What if Portal one took place about the time or before the Black Mesa incident, and Chell was brought out of stasis about the time of Half-Life 2. 20 years ought to be enough time for that much plant growth.Doug Exeter 02:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It might have been 9999 days (additional nines it might have had completely different numbers after first nine being only error, typical to Aperture Laboratories computers), making it 27 years. Also remember Chell's super-potato. It might be it, making that potato with special ingredient quite powerful. I am not really sure, but I think Gordon Freeman was in hybernation for 20 years or so as well. That would set story to HL2 time or later, maybe HL3 time. That would allow to make her appear in HL3 or even make some crossover action bigger than just "few" references... :-D --TakeruDavis 23:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The truth of the matter with time is that valve purposely left it ambiguous as to how long she has been a sleep. If you think its been a long time you could be right. If its a short amount of time that means that the facility must be constantly maintained.-- 20:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok to clear some things up: Glados was activated about a week before the Black mesa incident.Portal(1) is set about the same time as Half-life 2. Portal 2 has the announcer says "99999-" before moving on with the message, assuming its days its aprox 273 years, which makes sense as portal 2 is set "Centuries" after portal according to valve. Nurse Barbra 18:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) isn't it also possible that the announcers calender system could have been corrupted? not even aperture science could keep somebody alive for that many years. 12:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Why not? I mean they could create a technology that can instantaneously link the surface of the moon to a surface on earth? They could create technology (that we sadly can't see) that might alter the flow of time itself and according to a few recordings of Cave Johnson, they had pretty good hopes at creating Super Powers in people. "We're just throwing science at the wall and see what sticks." If 'what sticks' is life inside the body of a random person who was in stasis for a couple of centuries? Even they can't tell if its surprising or not. --Ictiv 20:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) You are all seemingly forgetting that the G-Man seem to be able to manipulate time, wouldn't be a stretch to have him go fetch her in the future and bring her into the timeline of Half-Life if valve wants to do that for a third game (lol right, valve can't count to three, etc. etc. insert joke about "Half Life 3 4ever" here) 03:14, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Chell's Appearance: correction needed As a new user I can't edit the page to make a correction. The article states that she wears hand wraps on both hands when in fact only her right hand is seen with the wrap. This can be verified by watching the scene where she must hold on to Wheatley after being pulled through the portal on the moon. Stormshadow07 13:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Would be cool if Chell adoptive family... Was Gordon Freeman's Family! Would be cool you know, being both too stubourn, silent and fast thinkers. Like attributes learned from the same family. I am talking like Weathley, you know. In case you think I write as a little strange. But not as a moron, so be respectfull. Back story section wrong On the back story section it says Chell has been trapped in Aperture since she was a child. However Glados took over in 2003 and Portal 1 as confirmed by Valve takes place right after the 7 Hour war. This puts Portal 1 at MOST 2 years after 2003 and does NOT account for chell's age jumping from 10 to 20. As such it is unlikely Chell was trapped as a child. This should be edited SajuukKhar 00:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I get a facepalm? Glados took over in 200- not 2003. Valve stated that portal1 takes place around the same time as HL2, which is in 202- so yes it accounts for her age if she was trapped as a child but, the Labrat seems to point that she wasn't a child at the time of her evaluation test. It can be interpreted in many different ways, This doesn't mean it is wrong. Nurse Barbra 18:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Only issue is, the date was retconned, so no facepalm for you. The events in Portal now take place around 200-, while Portal 2 takes place 202-. Smelltheashes 23:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::So I was right! Portal 1 is set during the Black Mesa Incident and Portal 2 is during the Uprising! SuperMario2 00:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, SuperMario2, but I'm afraid I may not be exactly right. We're not sure when Portal 2 happens. It seems to be a timespan of decades, but we really are not sure. You are right about Portal taking place during the Black Mesa Incident. Smelltheashes 16:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Assuming that Cave and Caroline are her parents, she would have been born during the 80's, putting her in her 20's during GLaDOS's takeover. After this, she would have most likely been put in stasis, and aged very little, if at all, between GLaDOS's takeover and the events of Portal 1. ::::ARRGH. Cave and Caroline would have been too old to have had Chell in the 80's. And Cave died in the late 80's anyway. He founded Aperture in 1943, and was at least 40 years older than THAT by the time he died. Assuming he was in his early 20's (which is possible) he would have been in his 60's at the time of death. If he was in his 30's (which is MORE LIKELY), he'd have died in his 70's. ELDERLY. Caroline would have been around his age (within 5 years, is my guess), and probably post-menopausal. Besides, Valve said she was 11 during "Bring your daughter to work" day, and she has a science project in the hallway. -- 17:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hair Color Article says her hair is brown ala Portal 2, but specifies the exact type of gray her eyes are. Shouldn't it state her hair is dark brown? Brown hair and nearly black brown hair are obviously very different. TopDog1 20:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You might as well say her hair is "A dark shade of maroon with some hints of black", I Say we should classify it as "Brunette" as that covers all spectrums of brown. Nurse Barbra 18:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Not latin I am personally a mexican and none of the chell's traits are even close to what the standard latin woman look (i wish all the latin womans where as beautiful as chell *sigh*) she looks much more japanese than latin, specially for the eye slits and skin color.-- 00:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :She's based on Alesia Glidewell, who is Brazilian/Japanese. Just like America is not the only country on Earth, Mexico isn't the only Latin country. -- 17:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) How many years has it been? This might be the wrong place, but is it known how many years Chell was in stasis? Was Portal(1) set during the Black Mesa Incident and Portal 2 during the Uprising? SuperMario2 14:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Glados was activated in 200- about a week before the black mesa incident. Portal(1) was set just afetr HL2. Portal 2 was set "Centuries" after the first according to valve. Nurse Barbra 18:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, Erik Wolpaw confirmed that Portal takes place shortly after the Seven Hour War, putting it, at maximum, several weeks after Half-Life. Portal 2 remains a mystery however, although the state of decay within the facility puts it at decades rather than centuries. - Halo-343 16:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wasn't it GLaDOS's takeover took place around the time of the Seven Hour War, and Portal 1 took place around the same time as Half-LIfe 2? :::Actually it might have been a lot longer than even centuries. This might be just a misinterpretation on my part but if you look at the very beginning of the credits (Here's a link) you can see the first line before the lyrics is: "Forms FORM-29827281-12-2" followed by the line: "Notice of Dismissal". Now what I get from this, is that the first line is the Form number of this Notice of Dismissal which is obviously a documentation of Chell's departure. Now 12-2 seems to me like a day/month (or month/day) indication so that leaves 29827281 for what exactly? I mean it seems doubtful that a shed like the one at the end would survive nearly 30 million years but considering it to be an Aperture construct its still more likely than the other alternative. Under other alternative I mean that 12-2 is a type of form (i.e. dismissal) and that they would have filled 30 million copies of it (since the only computer that could probably do with a 30 million body count out there was shut down after first attempted murder (since Rattman made Chell first). --Ictiv 14:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Have you ever run across a series called 'Life After People'? If you haven't then let me give you a run down, basically it's a documentary focusing on what would happen to all the things humans have built if we suddenly disappeared. (you know, hypothetically) From watching it I've learned that absolutely nothing created by man can last for 1 million years, let alone 30. But also it's easy to figure out other aspects and use that information to help figure out how long Aperture has been around without human life. The shed still standing there means it hasn't been more then 150 total years between Portal 2 and GLaDOS' activation. Plant overgrowth signifys that it's been only a matter of decades, and although it isn't completely brought on by Chell's potatoe, it's definately a contributing factor. This and more key points tell me that the time between Portal 1 and 2 is anywhere between 25 and 43 years :::::I see your point but don't forget that the Apature labs aren't part of the "created by man" group. I mean they are all fictional technology (from the shed to the Portal Device), that were never created in real life and therefore cannot be put on an expiration date like most other man-made objects. I would also note that there are actually lots of things that survived incredibly long despite the statistics (crude statues, weapons. Even wheels and such. I don't question that most things we create today wouldn't last long, but that is because the world is growing so fast and advancing, that lasting for over a century is too big a goal for even a building. Apature on the other hand, willing to throw millions at Moondust would probably also throw a lot of money at self preservative technologies. Just in case. --Ictiv 20:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Even if it's fictional, it built on the same rules as the real world, therefore we can use the same theories. I'll give you credit for bringing the odds though, I forgot that some objects, seemingly at random, beat out the odds. But now that it's brought up I can think that this isn't the case. What are the odds that all of Aperture beat improbable odds like that? You also said that Aperture would build technology that would withstand stronger then anything else, but Valve said Chell may play a part in HL Episode 3, so there's a chance Aperture didn't think of that. But even in game, If Johnson was willing to spend 70 million dollars on moondust, then I don't think he'd care enough about self-prservation. That's my thoughts anyway Hell no Please, somebody change the picture. There's nothing wrong with updating the image for Portal 2, but that image is just... there's something off-putting about that. Please have it changed. Smelltheashes 23:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Why, it is new, shows more of her than the Portal 1 pic and shows everyone what she looks like in-game. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 16:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Her eyes. There's just something about those damn eyes. I think a full-body shot would be better suited. Smelltheashes 01:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) My latest edit I'm sorry if it's kinda wrongphrased xD I was going trough the soundfiles, and noticed something odd in the "You've been in suspension nine..nine nine nine." In gameplay, you can hear the announcer still talking. He talks and the "nines" keep looping in the backround. Here's the soundfile for anyone interested: https://rapidshare.com/files/940696798/openingcourtesy01.wav Feel free to rephrase it. xD --DadAreYouSpace 17:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :The subtitle for the line reads as follows: :Really, there are at least a few explanations, ranging from actually being that long, to system errors brought upon by age, to coding errors to due an unexpected amount of time passing. Nothing can be given definitely, so it's not really worth mentioning. But thank you for being vigilant, I'm sure you'll find even more interesting facts to add. :) ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 18:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) If you ignore Wheatley's Helooing and lean against the wall you can hear that the announcer is still talking. So many mysteries with this game. You're welcome. :D --DadAreYouSpace 18:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i remember reading something that says in the actual sound file there are about 50 nines(is it possible for somebody to check?) and that is a number with a power in it, i cant remember what the number was though. i hope you all liked that very interesting fact:) 12:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Chell's Statisis...isisisisisssss.... I know that there is a lot of speculation about all this, and not everything adds up, but- I was listening to some of GLaDOS'S quotes on Youtube, and, while listening, something hit me. Not literally. Just... just listen. I couldn't work out what was wrong, so I replayed the video. Again. And again. Finally I worked it out. This was the quote (Sorry if it's not accurate): "Do you know what I realised while I was offline? I have a little black-box save feature that captured the last two minutes of my life. I was able- well, forced really- to watch you killing me - over and over again. And 50,000 years is a long time..." I doubt that what I just typed was completely accurate, but all the important stuff is there. GLaDOS complains about the 50,000 years that she was forced to re-play her death. Unless she was exaggerating. (This is roughly what I expected Chell to be out for anyway.) By the way, I have no idea whether this was kept in-game or cut. So you might not find it while playing the game. But then again, you could. Possibly. 18:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) It was cut. It says so on this very wiki. Erik Wolpaw has said that the timeframe was intentionally left ambiguous. OrangeParka 20:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC)OrangeParka K. That explains quite a lot, actually. 18:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Even if it had been kept in-game, 50,000 years could just be simply crap GLaDOS made up. She's lied before, and she has a persecution complex. So over-exaggerating would not be out of character for her. Doug Exeter 03:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) tru she also lies about the atlas and pea body thing se says that theve been in stasis for 100 yrs but later tells you its 2 weeks-- 00:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Still Holding Water...? *It has been stated by Gabe Newell in an October 2007 interview that Chell has importance in the overall ''Half-Life'' universe, and will eventually have a fairly significant relationship with some of the other characters that we are already familiar with. This bullet under the "Behind the scenes" section suggests that there were plans for Chell to interact with familiar (presumably, Half-Life) characters. Seeing as Chell was dragged back into Aperture Science immediately following Portal, where she stayed in stasis for an undetermined number of years (anywhere from a few decades to 50,000 years), it seems unlikely that she will interact with anyone from the Half-Life series. Does Gabe's statement still hold water, or is this something that was changed with the release of Portal 2? --PeabodySam 22:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt Gordon Freeman would be around by that time... Though everything is possible. What I think possible is that she might meet The G-Man. *late signature* -- 14:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Is Chell Mute? I think that this should be be inserted into the article as a possibilty at least. I mean, think about it, Chell never speaks (except in grunts and sounds when hurt, which anyone can do), and after Wheatley asks her to say a/apple she only responds with jumping. What do you guys think?-- 23:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) She's just denying glados the sathisfaction of an answer...it has been said to tiredness.-- 03:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Chell's spent a minimum of like, however many years at Aperture, even if she could once talk, she probably can't anymore, considering her voice would deteriorate if not used for so long. Esoteric I think "esoteric" should be removed from the first sentence - it doesn't really seem to make sense, nor is it entirely significant. esoteric: 1. understood by or meant for only the select few who have special knowledge or interest; recondite: poetry full of esoteric allusions. 2. belonging to the select few. 3. private; secret; confidential. 4. (of a philosophical doctrine or the like) intended to be revealed only to the initiates of a group: the esoteric doctrines of Pythagoras. 17:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) TheJaneite :Obviously whoever originally posted that got their definition from Family Guy. -- 17:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Requested editing for 200+ words on article Someone edited this article to say Chel, when she's really the name Chell. I can not go through the pain editing 200+ of Chel names. Anyone who does earns kudos from me. --Jaker232Gaming 23:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Victor: I thing the the beginning when I saw how it looks she is wife Eli Vance from Hilf Life. From the photos I've seen in half life looks like similarly. Sorry my english. Velocity challenge brace I came across this tumblr post which (page down 9 times) eventually says that the proper name of "Chell's boots" is "velocity challenge brace" and shows the appearance in Portal 1 and Portal 2. I am wondering if anyone knows the technical name of this equipment because a search for 'brace' on the wiki did not turn up anything so I figured that might be a slang term. Is there an article for this stuff? talk2ty 05:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :You're looking for the Long Fall Boot.- A-06 (talk) 11:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Bring Your Daughter To Work Day Ok. I don't get this. GLaDOS was activated on Bring Your Daughter To Work Day, so everyone present on that day was either killed or put into stasis. We know that Chell was present during this day, implying that she must have been the daughter of one of the scientists. This is confirmed when we see that her name is written on a potato battery presentation for the Bring Your Daughter To Work Day science fair. So not only was she a daughter, she participated in the daughters' science fair. Here's where I get confused. When you tell me there was a science fair mainly consisting of potato batteries and a baking soda volcano, I'm thinking these girls were like 10-years-old. Chell is clearly not 10. She looks to be in her 20s at least. It seems weird for a twenty-some year old woman to show up for Bring Your Daughter To Work Day and it's even more bizarre for said woman to participate in an activity for children. Am I missing something? -- 19:21, February 16, 2017 (UTC)